The present invention relates generally to automobile slug removal, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for removing a slug from a frame of an automobile.
Automobiles are typically designed with portions of the suspension fixed in a predetermined position, such that the suspension is pre-aligned prior to installation into the automobile. This is particularly applicable to the front suspension and more particularly applicable to the upper control arm pocket frame of the front suspension. Unfortunately, suspensions become misaligned and adjustments are desirable after initial assembly of an automobile is complete. Therefore, the automobile industry has provided a mechanism for suspension realignments.
More specifically, the frame of the suspension is manufactured with multiple mounting apertures that have been completely or partially covered with preformed, perforated or plastically deformed material to facilitate removal. The re-alignment of the suspension is accomplished with the selection of a mounting aperture that positions the suspension in a realigned position, removing the material to open the selected mounting aperture, and re-mounting the frame at the selected mounting aperture. Thus, these preformed, perforated or plastically deformed mounting apertures provided a viable solution for the realignment of the suspension after initial assembly of the automobile.
Attempts have been made to provide efficient and consistent removal of the material that covers the mounting apertures, which is typically referred to as a slug. For example, in one prior art method, a hammer and punch was used to remove the slug. In a second prior art method, a grinder was used to remove the slug covering the mounting aperture, and in a third prior art method a manual threaded tool was used to force the slug out of the mounting aperture. However, these prior art methods have not generally provided time efficient and consistent results.
In view of the forgoing, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for removing a slug from an automobile frame that are efficient and produce consistent results. Furthermore, additional desirable features will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and appended claims.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, methods and apparatus are provided for removing a slug from an automobile frame. The apparatus includes a mandrel configured for insertion into an aperture of the slug and a mandrel engaging plate configured to engage the mandrel. The apparatus also includes a cammed jaw connected to the mandrel engaging plate and an actuator. The mandrel engaging plate is configured to engage the automobile frame and the actuator is configured to separate the cammed jaw from the mandrel engaging plate such that the mandrel is drawn through the aperture of the slug, thereby removing the slug from the automobile frame.